After
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed
Summary: He’d start slow at first. There was no reason to rush. Stark had an entire year to succeed. Stark centric with Yumichika and Ikkaku. Done for ChicaBlanca's birthday.


AFTER

By

PND

Dedicated to Chica Blanca for her birthday...that was some time ago. Sorry it's late!

An: AU, not very good, just bad in general.

* * *

He'd start slow at first.

There was no reason to rush. Stark had an entire year to succeed.

There were so many promising students this year. But he knew what one he wanted the moment he walked into the classroom.

Yumichika was ideal in the complete sense of the word. He was beautiful, smart, sexy, and an outcast from the rest of the students. Because of his looks everyone seemed to believe he was of questionable nature and had very little to do with him. The only ones who talked to him were several boys in the class who liked to flirt and tease him constantly. Yumichika usually ignored everyone.

Except Ikkaku.

That boy was always with Yumichika, bowing their heads together in quiet conversation before class began, his hand resting on the back of the smaller teen's neck, stroking it carefully.

Stark was a little envious of him. It was possessive and the students knew to leave Yumichika alone when Ikkaku was nearby.

Everyone knew he was banging Yumichika anyway.

That didn't really matter to Stark. He could get over jealousy. He even managed to wait four months into the new school year to start before he even made his first move.

Yumichika was smart enough and always did he best, but it didn't take long for Stark to notice the way his eyes would narrow when he didn't know an answer or how he'd brush his hair behind an ear when he had to think about an essay.

Stark intentionally gave him harder tests.

Within another two months he had Yumichika waiting after class for some after-school help which he was more than happy to give.

Stark didn't think he was being disgusting in anyway. It wasn't wrong to be attracted to another person, was it? Age didn't matter to him; they were barely ten years apart anyway. Stark was always a firm believer in acting upon attraction despite consequences. He wanted Yumichika and would definitely get him before the year was out.

* * *

He started small.

A hand placed on the desk when he answered one of Yumichika's questions.

A slight smile when the boy came into the room.

A goodbye when he left.

All of these things were very important.

It didn't seem like enough though and Stark soon found himself suggesting a home tutoring program in order to get closer to the boy. Yumichika gave him a long, calculating look from under thick eyelashes before agreeing to meet twice a week at his home.

Stark gave a long, slow smile, glad to have seen that look in those beautiful eyes.

It was simple.

Yumichika worked on a problem Stark gave him and the teacher would casually lean over to check it. They were never wrong and Stark felt a small bit of anguish every time, but he was never disappointed. Yumichika continued to do poorly on the tests.

The first thing Stark really noticed about Yumichika was that the young man didn't talk much. His body language and eyes expressed much more than words could and Stark found himself gazing at the boy more and more. He didn't really know why, but Stark started enjoying the way his shoulders tensed when he got too close or brushed up against him or the way he would sometimes stop working and gaze out the window with a wistful sigh.

It was one of these moments the Stark finally made his move.

"What are you doing?" Yumichika asked, looking down at the hand resting on his thigh. "Do you want something from me?"

"Yumichika," Stark pulled his hand away innocently, and gazed into those dark eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean—"

"It's okay," Yumichika looked down and brushed his pants off. "It's okay if you want me. It's entirely understandable; everyone wants something from me."

"I don't think this is appropriate," Stark murmured, eyes flicking the young man's tempting lips.

"I'm not afraid," Yumichika leaned forward, getting closer and causing Stark to swallow. "My parents won't be home until late."

"Maybe we should wait," Stark was surprised my Yumichika's initiative and the dark look brooding in his eyes. He hadn't expected this to happen so easily. "You shouldn't be doing this."

"Why? It's what you've wanted from me, isn't it? The reason you've been helping me and giving me harder tests, right?"

Stark gaped at him, surprised he'd figured that out.

"I'm not stupid, Sir," Yumichika gave a long slow blink that Stark found much more tantalizing than he should have. "It's not hard to figure out that something's wrong when the students known for doing poorly are getting better grades than I am. However, I suppose it is my fault for failing them on purpose, isn't it?"

"What?" Stark frowned, eyes narrowing. "You've been failing on purpose? Why?"

"Well, it's what you wanted, isn't it?" Yumichika closed the book in front of him and set it to the side. "This is just my way of telling you that it's okay. Do what you want."

"You don't care?" Stark wanted to know more, but Yumichika had already cleared off the table and was unbuttoning his shirt. Stark's mouth felt a little dry so he quickly swallowed and started undoing his tie. Yumichika seriously didn't care? He was allowed to seduce him?

Yumichika's hands brushed his hair back and soft lips pressed against his jaw line. Stark closed his eyes and let Yumichika work his magic. He was really beginning to understand why Ikkaku seemed so possessive of the boy. He was worth the wait.

It didn't exactly seem right to him though. Wasn't he supposed to be making the moves instead of him? It was the teacher's job to inform the student, wasn't it?

He dipped his head down to allow the smaller man better coverage and sighed quietly. Yumichika pulled back and narrowed his eyes questioningly.

"Do you even find me attractive?" Stark asked, genuinely curious.

"No," Yumichika gave a slight shrug. "I do not find you desirable."

"Just Ikkaku then," Stark sighed.

"Just Ikkaku," Yumichika agreed, pressing his body tightly against the older man's. "But don't let my preferences stop you from something you've been looking forward to."

"Strange logic," Stark chuckled and leaned down to kiss him. His mouth opened without any hesitation and Stark let his tongue tease the boy's lips before sliding past them. He tangled his fingers in the silky mass of hair and stroked his fingers down the smooth chest. Stark jumped slightly when Yumichika's teeth pressed down on the muscle teasingly before he pulled away completely.

"That's it. Ikkaku will get mad if I let you do anything more," Yumichika wiped his mouth and smoothed down his hair, managing to look unfrumpled with very little effort.

"You're such a tease, aren't you," Stark frowned. "You practically invite me to have you and then you just break it off."

"Ikkaku doesn't like it if I let others go too far," Yumichika blinked innocently. "Maybe you should have gone for a girl. I hear that they're easier."

"Maybe I should have," Stark frowned, obviously a little annoyed. "How long have you known I was going after you?"

"Well, you have been watching me for a long time," Yumichika shrugged. "Beginning of the school year maybe? Ikkaku's noticed too, so don't try to deny anything, Sir. You just really aren't that secretive, if I didn't think this was so amusing then I'd probably just pass your silly tests without a second thought."

"You are a lot smarter than I gave you credit for," Stark let out a slight laugh. "You know this puts me in a really awkward position now."

"You put yourself in that position," Yumichika paused for a second to pull out his cell phone, read a text, reply quickly, and shove it back into his pocket. "You can't blame me for your faults, can you?"

Stark sighed, he hadn't been able to get anything at all from this boy. It was pretty depressing. "Fine, but I want something before I give up on you."

"And what's that?" Yumichika blinked slowly, obviously trying to look as sensual as possible and succeeding much to Stark's chagrin.

The older man gritted his teeth and grabbed Yumichika's wrist, "What is up with you? You don't want me to do anything, but then you act like this? I don't get your signals. Make up your mind," Stark's mouth lingered dangerously close to the younger man's and Yumichika smiled.

The door opened and Ikkaku stood inside, frowning at the scene in front of him. His eyes narrowed dangerously and Stark immediately took a step back.

"This the guy who's been bothering you?" Ikkaku gave a quick look to size up Stark and a slow smile spread across his face. "I never expected you to lead him on so long, Yumi. I thought you stopped paying Mr. Stark attention weeks ago." The tone in his voice was almost chiding as he spoke to the pretty boy.

"Well, I did, but it was too much fun to pass up," Yumichika brushed his hair behind an ear. "Forgive me?"

"Che," Ikkaku chuckled, looking at Stark. "Well, it appears you aren't wanted here, so get lost."

"What? After this little conversation of yours?" Stark frowned. "What's your game? You don't care that he's been messing with me for the entire year?"

"Yumichika wanted a little fun. It's not a problem with me," Ikkaku shrugged. "The only problem I have is with you. What kind of bastard tries to take advantage of a high schooler?"

"He's eighteen," Stark gritted out. "I'm not completely stupid. I checked things out."

"'Checked things out', my ass," Ikkaku snorted. "If you're going to try to start a relationship with one of your students, then do it with one who doesn't follow your every move. Yumichika's not dumb, so I expect you to get his grades up to where they should be by the end of the year or else someone's finding out about all of the horrible things you put so many of your students through."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're other little 'students'?" Yumichika rolled his eyes. "Come on, you've been doing this for a couple of years. It's just that your other students were at other schools that you tutored for and obviously weren't quite as smart as I am."

"We won't say anything if you just turn around now and walk out that door," Ikkaku said with a forced smile.

Stark looked at the strained look on Ikkaku's face and the placid one on Yumichika's before leaning down to pick up his jacket and bag. He shrugged the jacket on and slipped on his shoes before exiting quietly.

Yumichika watched him go and Ikkaku shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Well," the pretty boy glanced at Ikkaku and sighed wistfully. "What am I supposed to do for fun now?"

"You should really quit messing with people's heads. It's not very becoming."

"You know you like it," Yumichika smirked.

"Shut up."

* * *

Stark ran a hand through his hair as he looked over his tutoring schedule. He very slowly crossed out Yumichika's name.

It wasn't so bad, he guessed, looking over the other two days he tutored on.

He could make do with what he had left.

* * *

End...sad really. Happy birthday, Chica!


End file.
